


What Did(n't?) Happen

by AbsolutelySafe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Non-Linear Narrative, Orientation Play, Quiet Sex, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Time Shenanigans, or not?, yes roxy is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelySafe/pseuds/AbsolutelySafe
Summary: Roxy's throwing a party. She'll kill Kurloz if he fucks it up.





	What Did(n't?) Happen

**Author's Note:**

> First post on here. Wrote it in a night, and it only took that long because I got distracted halfway through. Only somewhat written to spite the fact that this pairing doesn't have a tag. Thinking about writing alternate endings to this, so hit me with any requests related to that and I'll almost certainly take up any that catch my interest.

**9:00 AM, Friday, August 2**

Roxy Lalonde had put weeks of effort into throwing the best damn slumber slash pool party her friends would ever attend. _Weeks_. Weeks that certainly weren’t about to go to waste just because her jackass older brother hadn’t made plans for the night. She hadn’t expected him being home from college for the summer to be an issue – he spent more time out of the house than in it, after all – but he’d decided to plan on making himself at home _tonight_ of all nights.

 

**9:30 AM**

He wouldn’t ruin this. He couldn’t – and to that end, the 15-year-old had extracted multiple cross-your-heart pinky promises from him. If he made so much as a single pass at any of her friends, he had to do her chores for the rest of the summer, dunk his head in the toilet, and a half-dozen other horrible things. After a half-hour or so of negotiations with him in the morning, she finally felt confident enough in his noninterference to message their group chat: the party was, indeed, still happening. Roxy wore an excited grin as she tucked her phone back into the pocket of her light pink pajama pants. This was going to be _awesome_.

 

**1:10 AM, Saturday, August 3**

It was awesome. She’d kept a watchful eye on Kurloz, who spoke maybe two words to her friends for the entire night. A couple of annoyed exchanges of words with Roxy didn’t count, of course. Checking Aranea out when he brought the pizza delivery out to the backyard was another exception that she begrudgingly granted him, since he was on his best behavior otherwise. She’d had no complaints.

Now, though, three rooms of their house – the living room, the guest room, and Roxy’s room – were packed full of mostly-sleeping teenage girls. There were a few tired murmurs between friends in the living room, and the hallway and kitchen lights were both left on, but there wasn’t much activity apart from that.

Until she heard his unmistakable footfalls approaching the kitchen.

Roxy was alone in there, making a last late-night dig through the fridge. She stood up straight when his feet hit the vinyl floor, doing a little half-twirl to face him. The leg of her loose pajamas puffed out as she stopped spinning, taking a second to flatten back down against her leg. Despite being a little loose, the fabric still hugged her hips. She definitely _looked_ like a girl who’d spent all night partying – other than the pajamas, all she was wearing was the top half of her favorite purple-and-black bikini that _really_ clashed with the pale pink of the PJs. “Hey, hey. Thanks for laying low tonight. Hella appreciate it, dude.” Her voice was low, and she stepped closer to him to avoid waking her posse.

His lazy stride didn’t slow at all until she’d gotten closer to him. When he responded, his voice was just as low as hers – but nowhere near as quiet. His voice carried no matter how subtle he tried to be, and it had more than its fair share of gravel to it. “Yeah, no shit. Not gonna fuck with your vacation just ‘cause mine’s boring.” He gave her an easy grin and a quick, obvious once-over with his eyes. “Nice getup, though. Lose your shirt? Was it spin the bottle?” Kurloz snickered, giving her a light shove with one hand to try clearing the space between himself and the fridge. His other hand settled on the counter, and he leaned on it a little.

Roxy shifted slightly at the shove, keeping her balance with the hand she still had on the rim of the open fridge. Her foot caught on the tile, and she managed to keep herself from budging at all, just to annoy him. Her eyes wandered over him in return, without much thought behind the quick look. “Yeeeeeup. Lost all my shirts, playing spin the bottle with my friends.” Her voice was laced with her own distinct flavor of sarcasm. She stifled a laugh. “Nah, it was just easier than jumping over all the half-dead people in the front room. I just got lucky and found the pants where I left ‘em earlier.”

“Nothin’ wrong with PJs at a sleepover. The top’s a little weird, but it’s a good look on you.” He took the only other route possible when she wouldn’t move, swinging around to her side and sidling along to stand behind her. The 23-year-old leaned over her, bracing himself on her side with one of his massive, calloused hands, and reached into the fridge, fumbling around with the various containers. Their position would’ve been quite compromising had they been anything other than siblings. An annoyed grunt left him in the middle of his search. “Where’d the leftover alfredo go? You give it to one of your girlfriends or somethin’?”

“No, I-” Neither of them _chose_ that moment to bump against each other; it seemed like his fault more than hers, but it was unintentional from both of them. She didn’t consciously think about how close he’d gotten, but she did have a slight smirk on her face at the little compliment he’d thrown her way.

“C’mon, Rox, you know that’s my favorite.” One bump wouldn’t have been anything noteworthy, but two was a pattern – enough of a pattern for her to turn her head to the side and look back at him, eyebrows raised. He didn’t feel any conscious attraction to her, but two touches of his body against a cute teenage girl’s was enough to make his gargantuan dick give a twitch in his pants.

 

**_??:?? AM_ **

_Her room was dark and silent, save for the dim lights of all the phones charging around the room and the slow, heavy breathing of her friends scattered across the floor on blankets, air mattresses, or just the rough carpet. She’d come to bed alone, but now he was here, one arm around her barely-clothed torso. She leaned forward a bit to get some space between their upper bodies; her back was to him, and his was to the wall. He was aroused enough for his thick shaft to strain against his pajamas and hers alike._

_That was far, far too big for her._

_She sucked in a quick breath when he hooked a couple fingers into the waistline of her soft PJs, still too caught off-guard by his presence in bed with her to put any words together. She swore she’d only zoned out for a couple seconds, but it’d still been enough for him to start tugging her pajamas down on one side. Her other hip was pressed against the bed, pinning the other side of her pants to her body. The waistband was angled diagonally across her now somewhat-exposed rear. She could fight him on this._

_She propped herself up a bit with her elbow, ready to turn around and tell him off. He was strong, though – stronger than she would’ve guessed, when was the last time they’d fought? – and that slight lift gave him enough time to pull them down to her mid-thighs. She froze. She was smart enough to know what he wanted, but she didn’t think he was in this much of a hurry to get it._

 

**1:12 AM**

“First of all, dickwad, ‘girlfriend’ is singular, not plural. Second, no, I didn’t take it, but someone else might’ve. ... And they could’ve heated it up, and maaaaybe they brought it out to the pool for me.” Roxy felt that slight twitch and didn’t care much to stick around and find out how it’d play out, so she pushed herself out from under him, using his body as leverage to duck out from between his arm and his body.

Kurloz raised a brow, his gaze following her while she made her quick movement. “Passing the blame, huh? I should figure out how to set an alarm off when you open this thing.” He was far too lazy and hungry to make any effort to stop her, instead opting to grab a little plastic container of leftover mac and cheese from a couple days ago. He turned and headed toward the microwave, which just so happened to be the same direction she’d dodged in. “You goin’ to bed soon? If your girlfriends even left you a space in your room.”

“Girl _friend_ , singular. Dick.” She didn’t move out of his way at all while he approached her and the microwave, which made her shoulder collide with him when he passed. She paused, weighing her options. “... But yeah, probably. What about you?”

“Oh, y’know, the usual. Stay up all night playing games and listening for break-ins.” He stepped widely around her after the shoulder-shove, opening up the microwave as he got close to it. He was quick to uncap the container, tossing it in the microwave and setting the timer for a whole minute. Kurloz was too lazy to even put his food in a bowl. Unreal. He turned to face Roxy again, leaning against the counter and raising a brow. “Unless you got any better ideas.”

 

**_??:?? AM_ **

_She felt a bit of movement behind her. She had a guess or two about what he was up to, but he went_ way _past her expectations – the next thing she felt was the quick, quiet tapping of his dick against her lower back. She drew a sharp breath, arching her upper body forward again, and pressing her lower half against him without really meaning to. He was being quiet, considering what he was doing, but in the near-silence of the room, every tap of his dick against her seemed pretty goddamn loud._

 _Her lower body pressing against him only served to pin his shaft between his body and hers, giving her an even better feel for how_ huge _it was. She let out a sound between a breath and a tut, with a bit of skepticism mixed with mild panic. There was no way... he wasn’t actually going to try fitting that thing in her, was he? She’d hardly fingered herself, let alone..._

 _She didn’t get a chance to finish the thought before he started to move. One of his hands went to her back, pressing the shaft firmly against her with just a thumb. He rocked against her a few times, wiggling down to adjust himself so he was sliding that entire thing between her soft, bare buttocks. She heard a slow breath out from him, unsteady and full of anticipation – that alone told her that he really_ was _going to try this. Shit._

_He kept up that slow rut between her cheeks for what felt like an eternity, finally pulling back to move down and guide his tip down between her legs. She turned her head to the side, fearing the worst and ready to push him away, but he’d pushed between her thighs before she could say a word to him._

_She didn’t realize how wet she was until she felt the back of his cock rut against her bare, soft folds, getting nice and slick as he slowly and almost silently fucked her thighs. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out, save for a quiet “unh” that had absolutely none of her voice in it. His arm wrapped around her again, pulling her upper body back so her entire body was flush against his. That just let her feel more of him between her legs as he moved faster by the second – how big_ was _he?_

 _Another eternity and a couple low grunts from him later, he pulled back again,_ _leaving enough room between his hips and hers for his tip to slide up_ just _a little from between her legs. It rested tantalizingly against her outer folds, and for a long,_ _naïve_ _moment, she thought he was done. Her chest was heaving slowly from a mixture of panic, reluctant arousal, and the sheer gravity of the situation. “... I-I don’t even like guys.”_

“ _I know.” He wiggled side-to-side, teasing at her folds for a moment before pushing up and forward, dipping between them. She drew yet another sharp breath, and her eyes widened. Her hand moved back to press lightly against his broad chest. He guided his tip with a hand,_ _slowly sliding up and down between her heated, soaked lower lips before positioning it just outside her entrance. She tried to pull forward. Nothing. His tip pressed against her._

“ _Nnh-” She swallowed hard, pushing her hand against his chest with as much force as she could manage. He kept pushing, trying his hardest to work his way into her. She cursed under her breath, bending her leg at the knee and pressing her foot back against his shin. The angle seemed to be a little better for him. His pressure on her mounted._

 _The head slicked into her noisily._ _Her heart felt like it missed a beat._

 

**1:15 AM**

Roxy turned to face him, thinking for a second. She set her drink on the counter before hopping up onto it, crossing her legs at the ankles and looking at him. It took all of the height boost that the counter gave her for her eyes to finally be even with his. “Nnnnope. Way too wiped to kick your ass at Smash.”

 

_**??:?? AM** _

_Her hand was clasped firmly over her mouth while he fucked her steady, deep, and_ hard _. This wasn’t anything like what he’d done between her thighs – he wasn’t holding back at all, bottoming out in her again and again with a few inches still left outside of her. Her brows were knitted and her eyes were screwed tightly shut. It was really,_ really _hard, but against all odds, she was taking it – and doing pretty well._

_She didn’t want to think about that._

_Her frustrated and overwhelmed groans and cries were almost completely masked by her hand. She wouldn’t wake anyone up. She couldn’t get caught. Not like this. His movements renewed themselves, getting ever more intense. She felt him throbbing much faster against her insides. He grunted. She whined. A burning heat rushed up his shaft, and her eyes opened wide. “Wait-”_

 

**1:16 AM**

Kurloz’s hand moved along the counter ever so slowly, his fingers drumming against it right next to where her own hand was propping her upright on the counter. “Might as well just get your beauty sleep, then. Wouldn’t wanna keep you up all night if you’re already beat.” His eyes darted up to meet hers, and with no prompt or warning from either of them, an intangible feeling of tension tangled itself in the air between them.

 

_**??:?? AM** _

_He already had her filled to the brim before he came, pushed as deep into her as he could manage. It felt like he fired a cannon inside of her; she jolted at the first spurt, feeling him pulse as he pumped it into her. That alone was a few times the volume of the average man’s entire load – not that she would’ve known. She barely had time to breathe before the second spurt came, then the third, then the fourth, fifth, sixth; the first two had spattered into her, painting her womb a lovely, shining white, but the rest of them just_ flooded _her. It was too much. Her breaths were quick and heavy as she tried to cope with the sheer sensation, but she couldn’t keep up with the next half-dozen floods of cum that drenched her insides. His hand slowly rubbed her stomach, seemingly satisfied with the work he’d done inside her; she trembled weakly against his body and his grip, slowly taking her shaking hand off of her mouth._

_“... I... fucking... hate you.”_

“ _Love you too.”_

 

**1:16 AM**

Roxy’s eyes flickered down to Kurloz’s hand, moving up to meet his eyes at the same time his did. She visibly swallowed, pointedly clearing her throat and breaking his gaze. She quickly slid off of the counter, grabbing her drink and taking a few steps toward the hallway; she briefly turned to face him, backing away from him as she spoke, cheeks tinged a slight red. “Yeah- right. Well, uh. I’m gonna go to bed, so... have a good night.” Before he could blink, she’d turned on her heel and vanished down the hallway. She was in her room in less than a minute, shutting the door behind her.

Kurloz looked after her for a moment, before glancing back at the microwave, still heating his food. It had a few seconds left, but he could leave it for a moment. He had more important things to attend to, but he wouldn’t be long.


End file.
